


Cradle of Filth

by BrutalHearts666



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Demons, Disassociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Found Family, Friendship, Human Experimentation, Identity Issues, Mid-Canon, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Revenge, Slow Burn Romance, Vomiting, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalHearts666/pseuds/BrutalHearts666
Summary: Ironheade had failed. Eddie found himself enslaved to Doviculus, and the Tainted Coil. Given the pet name Succoria, he had been tortured and abused to fit the Tainted Coil's mold. After a few years of loyal service to the Emperor, he begins to come to his senses.
Relationships: Lars Halford/Ophelia/Eddie Riggs, Lita Halford/Rima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cradle of Filth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonicsora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/gifts), [callmedok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/gifts).



He couldn't fight, not even if he wanted to. H̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶. His body wasn't his. I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶. It belonged to the Emperor. I̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶l̶o̶n̶g̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶. He was happy and grateful to be here. H̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶a̶p̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶l̶. He loved his Emperor. H̶e̶'̶d̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶e̶m̶b̶o̶w̶e̶l̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶. 

Nevertheless he spent most of his days lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't much of a choice. No choice, but to follow closely by Doviculus' side everywhere he went. In step, perfectly in sequence as always. He could barely call himself his own human being anymore. H̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶. He lost his ability to return to his human form a while ago. H̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶D̶o̶v̶i̶c̶u̶l̶u̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶. Only the Titans know how long it's been. I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶. He could hardly remember the human rebellion he once took part of. What a silly little rebellious streak. T̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ ̶d̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶l̶s̶ ̶k̶e̶p̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶. 

They came to a sudden halt in the corridor. Doviculus, himself, and the assembly of higher demons that helped him keep order. They were talking about something, but he had stopped listening to their conversations years ago. It was none of his business. I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶g̶r̶u̶e̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶i̶s̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶. 

"Succoria," the name Doviculus had given him dripped like venom from the demon's lips, "have you forgotten to tend to your duties today?"

He paused. He didn't dare to look at him. "Yes my Emperor, it seems I have." 

It didn't stop Doviculus from sinking his claws into his chin to bring them face to face. The warm sticky blood was all he could really feel, because it was all Doviculus could feel, and he didn't need to feel anything else. A̶l̶m̶o̶s̶t̶. The thing taking shape within him moved and squirmed in fear. H̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶D̶o̶v̶i̶c̶u̶l̶u̶s̶. The emperor showed hesitance, retracting his hand after a moment. 

"If I weren't so sure you'd shatter like glass, like the weakling you are, I would have taught you a lesson." He wiped the blood off in disgust upon his clothing. "Go." he demanded roughly. 

He bowed and quickly walked back down the corridor to perform his tasks for the day. It took him out to the palace's dangerous, bleak, garden. The being wouldn't stop squirming. I̶t̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶k̶n̶i̶v̶e̶s̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶o̶r̶g̶a̶n̶s̶. He needed to stop. Dropping to his knees at the edge of the murky pond, he caught his breath. It writhed, demanding urgency. T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶D̶o̶v̶i̶c̶u̶l̶u̶s̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶c̶t̶i̶n̶g̶. He needed to pull himself together quick to perform his already tardy labors of the day. He needed to oversee the production of infantry provided by the Nuns and Warfathers, report to the labs to have tests performed on him, and a third task that currently escaped his mind. H̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶d̶a̶y̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶. It didn’t matter, his legs would take him there whether or not it was at the forefront of his thoughts. He did the exact same tasks every day for the past several years. 

For now he watched the waters, catching a glimpse of his reflection. He looked so different, he could barely recognize himself. As if his original demon form hadn't looked demonic enough, his red skin was a darker, a more bloody shade. His hair and wings were pure white in contrast. His eyes had the ability to glow, his pupils in slits. His hands formed sharp claws. Spikes jutted out from his skin at certain joints, as well as horns coming out of his forehead. Not to mention the very noticeable fact that his once flat stomach was unnaturally swollen off his body. Even the thick robes he wore couldn't hide its appearance. 

He settled his hands on it and breathed deeply to try and calm it. There was no calming it down today, as time easily slipped away from him as it had for how long now. He hadn’t realized sunrise turning into sunset until the sound of stomping came to his ears. He sat up, casting his eyes in the direction of the noise. Doviculus was storming towards him. He could already physically feel his anger coursing through his body. H̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶D̶o̶v̶i̶c̶u̶l̶u̶s̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶,̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶e̶t̶e̶r̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶u̶r̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶. His heart pounding hard against his ribcage, blood practically boiling with fury. It did nothing to sooth the being inside him, agitating it further. It almost felt like it hurt. 

I̴̞͚͙̘͔͓̬͐͋̅͝͝͠͝ ̸̢̛̖̾̓̈́̆͋̊͊̍̕̚̚͝͝c̴̦͕̬͉̗̊͌̕ͅą̵̥͕͈̮̟̣̲̹̼̘͉̝͔̇͗̆͗̌̆̂͒͛̌͜͠n̴̯̬̦̣͉̤̠̯̿͐͗̈́͜͝'̶̧̲̻̰̬͇̩̝̹̞͎̺͌̌̓͑̌̄̿̚̕̕͝t̸̢̡͙̤͍̞̘̘̭̺͑͆̆͐͋̂͝͝͝ ̷̫̼̱͙̱͐͗̍̇̉͂̕t̸͔͈͙͍̘͕̹͗͆̋̈̇ä̸̺̰͚͉̳͎̗̼̗̝̯́̇̇̊͐̈́̾̏̊̿͆̊̚͠k̵̠̤̥͔̻̙͍ȩ̸͔̫̩̮̰̅͌̆̓̓̂̎͂͆ ̷̢͈̮̬͓̫̖̬͕̉̑͑̽ṱ̷̡̲͎͇͍̣̜̹͙̜̞̔͂̔h̴̦̯̉è̵̤̜͖͇̪̟̜̦̪̥̅͘͜͝ ̴͍̳̮̰̠͔̞̠̳͊̈́͑̾͆͋͑̊̍̇͌̈́͝͝͝p̵͔̬̭̮̝̭̫̭͙̺͓̲̺̫͍͋͒̀͒͗̉̄̚͝à̵̳̹͓͙̗͇̤̗̰͙̺̯̍̋̓́̓̾̐͌̕̕̚͝ͅí̵͙̰̥̹̈́͌̊͌͛͊̈́̑̂̚͘͝͝ň̵̨̤̽̊̉̑̃̚ ̸̰͇̭̹͚͈͉̊̽̉̄͗͐̓̽͌̓̈́̆̚ͅa̷͙̤̯̬̬͐̈́̽̏͛̅̇̚̕͝n̷̜̝͎̳̦̔͋̕̕͘y̴̨̲̬̘͎̮̩̟̭͎̆̇̿̍̂̋̍ḿ̴̼̫̍͂̍͋o̸̮̼̤͉̬̳͓̼̖̻̞͋̎̆̑̿̔̊̚͝r̵͉̰̊́̈̇̽͝ę̴͉̻̰̝̞̱̲͇̗͑̈́͑́̐̽͐̏̌̈͐̒.̸̡̛͍͇͚͕̱͔̼͍͍̞̜̈̎͊̆͗̔͠ ̷̨̝̦͍͖̇̎̄̋̿̀̄͋͋̋̈́ 

He clamped both hands down on his stomach. Gaze darting between Doviculus closing in, and the other way out of the garden. The being urged him to flee, louder than Doviculus' hate that ran through his veins. It didn't want to get hurt, it didn't want him to get hurt. Finally he rose to his feet, and of his own fruition, ran away from the demon emperor. He could tell the demon took pause before calling after and chasing him. He had enough of a head start, he just needed to get out. He didn't care where he went as long as it wasn't here. 

He knew the palace like the back of his hand by now. Every twist and turn, bump and hole. His feet carried him out of the depths of his personal hell. Many demons tried to stop him, but he easily barreled through them. Finally he caught sight of one of the many side exits. Throwing the door open, he ran out, jumping into the air and spreading his wings. His heart raced, excitement and joy taking over his thoughts, for the first time in a long time. He took flight, but before he could get too far off the ground, a familiar solo rang through the air. His heart jumped in his throat. He was powerless to avoid the chains that extended out of the ground, pulling him back down, holding him tightly in place. He tugged at the chains, squirming and writhing to try and get away. 

Doviculus approached slowly, confidently. A Warfather clad in a white coat walking up more quickly to him and placing an oxygen mask over his face. He tried to prevent him from putting it on, and then knocking it off, but to no avail. Try as he might to hold his breath, he couldn't do it for long. The world became fuzzier as he grew tired. By the time the solo wore off, his body felt too heavy to take flight, falling to his knees. He raised a shaky hand to try to take the mask off, but the Warfather held it more firmly to his face than his arms could take. He fell into a sitting position. Only now was it that Doviculus reached down and pulled him up by the arm, a wicked grin on his face. The Warfather removed the mask from his face and the Emperor slung him over his shoulder. 

As they walked back into the castle Doviculus commented, "I must admit, that was a fun game of cat and mouse. It's been quite a while since we had one of those. It really took my mind off of things." 

It felt like his heart shattered in his chest, yet he was powerless to do anything as he watched the exit slowly disappear from sight as they walked deeper into the castle. Soon they made it back to their bedroom. T̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶m̶b̶e̶r̶. Doviculus threw him down onto the velvet bed like a corpse into a bonfire. He panted heavily, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to fight against sleep. The demon loomed over him. He wanted to punch him in the face so much. 

After a moment of taking him in, Doviculus spoke, "We'll talk about this later. For now, rest."

The Emperor turned and left, leaving him alone. Sleep took him easily with the aid of the anesthesia, much easier than every other night for the past how many years. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ophelia scattered kisses across his face, earning a laugh from him as she did. He held her close, deepening the kiss in return. They laughed happily together. Ophelia took him by the hand and led them along the beach to the party. Everyone rejoiced noiselessly at his arrival. Everyone was there. Lita, Mangus, Lars, Rima, Kill Master, The Fire Baron, the Headbangers, Razor Girls, Roadies, Bouncers, and of course Ophelia. And now him. Everyone. Together. Having fun. Lars jumped up onto one of the Roadie's speaker towers and seemed to be giving a toast. He couldn't hear it, he couldn't hear anything, but he saw him raise his cup. Making grandiose gestures as the crowd sat on the edge of their seats to listen. He pointed toward him, the whole crowd turning to look at him. He could see everyone's smiling faces. Lars said some last words and everyone mimingly cheered at him. His cheeks grew hot from the attention. He was ripped from his state of bliss as pure agony tore through his abdomen. He gripped his stomach and doubled over into the sand. He looked up and suddenly everyone was looking away, having fun back in their own individual groups. All just out of reach._

The being that clawed at his insides begged him to wake up, but he didn't want to. He really didn't want to, he just wanted to sleep forever. It forced him up anyway. His eyes ripped open in a panic as he scanned the room. He could hear the distinct sound of Doviculus' hooves clacking against the floors, echoing down the hall from the room. He jumped to his feet and went to the windows. They were locked up tight, behind closed shutters. He began to try and pry them open, claws scraping and splintering the wood, but he wasn't strong enough. Tears pooled in his eyes for the first time in a long time as the being that inhabited his body squirmed and kicked in panic. 

Doviculus opened the door and found him standing there, crying. For once, he didn't feel what Doviculus felt, and that notion made the moment all the more horrifying. Doviculus slammed the door and walked over to him. He faced him as he stopped a foot in front of him. Tears staining his cheek and a scowl carved into his face. This was as much defiance as he could show, he hadn't the energy to run or to put up a fight. 

Doviculus reached out, running a hand through his hair, "It seems our child has been a bad influence on you." He paused to gauge a reaction, but one didn't come. "No matter, we can keep going until we get this right."

The Emperor's clawed hands pierced the flesh of his abdomen effortlessly. More of his blood joining the congealed fluids that painted the room. Inconceivable pain and cries lost to the empty corridors. Then he felt nothing, because Doviculus felt nothing. He was sewn back up by a Nun just as effortlessly as he was ripped. He was left alone for a night or two, maybe even a week. Time drained by as he had nothing to do but heal. That is, until Doviculus came in one day. He could feel his sadistic arousal run through himself. 

"I think I've given you more than enough time to heal, don't you think?" Doviculus queried as he removed his own garb. 

He sighed in response, only making the Emperor more excited. Only making himself more excited. Doviculus mounted him and began to kiss him deeply. His heart beating in unison with Doviculus'. Excited, yearning. He felt nothing else. He began to disrobe himself, with help from Doviculus. He could never deny his Emperor, after all. 

"Holding myself back from this for a few weeks was enough torture. You make these things so slow, you should be healed enough by the time we can actually see the germination. After all, it's obvious you've missed me as much as I've missed you, isn't it Succoria?" Doviculus grinned wickedly as he threw their clothes to the side.

It was brief. The demon refrained from drawing blood. Avoiding the usual clawing and beating, focusing more on the reproductive aspect for this time.

"Be grateful I'm holding back for now. You'll be getting it unfiltered once you're fully healed." Doviculus hissed as he re-clothed himself. 

"Y-Yes Emperor Doviculus." he stammered as he gathered up his own clothes. 

With that, the Emperor left their chambers, slamming the door shut behind him. Leaving him alone, once again. H̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶t̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶a̶p̶e̶. He put his clothes back on and went to perform his duties for the night. It was all he could do at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic back in early 2019 and just kept it in a google doc up to this point.
> 
> I had a bit of a habit in the past of uploading fics I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep updating, and most of the time after I uploaded one, I felt like there were big plot details in it I needed to change- further keeping me from updating them. On the topic of those past fics, no they are not completely abandoned, they are currently (slowly but surely) being revised and updated to be reuploaded.
> 
> I'm currently writing the 5th chapter of this fic and figured since I hadn't touched the first here in quite a while, it was probably good enough to upload. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to see this fic through to the end, but it will take time. Chapter 2 will be uploaded eventually, maybe after I've finished 5 or 6. The chapters gradually start getting longer after the first chapter, so it's a lot of content!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, please tell me if you do!


End file.
